


Maybe I Don't Want to...

by bunnyhats



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, IDK MY GUY, Multi, Robot AU, Slow Burn, i guess, idk how to explain it thouhg, it has a plot I swear, its gon b kinda long, this is my first fic so blease be kind, you just have to keep going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyhats/pseuds/bunnyhats
Summary: My name is DOJ-707. I was created for use of the Han Corporation about 2 years, 3 months, 19 days and a few hours ago. They have run all their tests, and I am nearly perfect. But sometimes, it gets kind of boring. Until she showed up.





	1. Load Save File?

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa this is my first fic i've ever written (and published) that im actually kind of proud of?? idk i hope you enjoy it and i promise there will be more to come!!! ; u ;

You know, I don’t really know if I wanted this life. I always thought, hey, I have officially reached the peak of performance, what more could I want?

But that’s the thing.

I had reached the top.

I, a super brilliant artificial intelligence, the first one successfully created by any government or coorperation of any kind, was at the top. And boy, was it annoying.

  
The scientists, researchers, engineers, and probably a handful of other people had created for me the perfect body, a perfect conscious, and a… personality of sorts. I can hack into any kind of security system, not just the ones they’ve giving me to test my abilities, they don’t know that I’ve hacked into different computers around the world, not just Korean-based systems like I have led them to believe. I don’t tell them about that though, I don’t care enough to answer questions they don’t ask me.

After a while, I got bored of their silly games. Why do I have to keep hacking the same three governments’ databases? Why do these humans want so badly to harm each other? They even manufactured my body so that I would be able able to go on the frontlines of some of the most dangerous wars ever calculated, alone, and come out with minimal damage done to this fake exterior.

I didn’t really care though, I gave up trying to impress them long ago, that became boring very quickly. I suppose it’s been a couple months, probably around 6 coming up in a few days since I stopped playing along. They had tried to bring in multiple psychologists to manipulate me into helping them. Also engineers and coders to try and change my software to make me more cooperative. They even made these little presentations and offered me anything I could dream of just to get me to say something to them.

I never did.

None of it mattered, I could see anything I wanted just by looking it up. I could listen to anything I wanted in just the same way. I mean, it’s not like I could touch or smell or taste anything in the world I am told is “reality”. Afterall, I am, in the end, just a big, fancy computer.

  
I had decided to hack into their security cameras, like most days. Per the norm, I saw just their regular handful of people sitting there. They all just watched me sit in my room on my bed as they slumped over in chairs that would probably be labeled as ‘uncomfortable’. No doubt the higher ups were told these three people were watching me, but I can tell they were lost in their own thoughts, thinking about whatever it is people think about in their free time.

But today, I saw another person in there. Aside from the three people stationed in that room that rotated out on a regular basis, there were four.

The fourth person was wearing clothes different from the rest. Instead of the standard uniforms of the usual onlookers, or anyone working in this godforsaken place, she wore a big sweater. Underneath it, she had a long sleeve shirt, the color, I couldn’t say, due to the cameras being black and white, but if I were to guess, I would tell you it was dark, but not black, so possibly brown? Her hair was long and reached her mid back; bangs covered her eyes so I couldn’t see them from where the camera was angled. Regardless, I was curious: what was she supposed to do anyways?

For a while, she just stood, watched the screens with my image the same as everyone else. I never moved, however, once an hour, I would cross my legs the other way, so they knew I wasn’t shut down or broken. It was funny to watch them get excited when they could predict when I would cross my legs, causing them to point at the screen in time with my movement, usually resulting in high-fives between the group. But occasionally, I wouldn’t follow my internal timer, and they would laugh when the one trying to time it perfectly would get it off by a second and be extremely disappointed at his calculations.

The girl, however, didn’t react in the slightest.

Around 5:00PM, the girl would leave, only to come back the next day between the times of 11:30AM to 1:00PM. Her pattern of coming and going continued for a handful of weeks. The security guards that were there during her visits seemingly became closer emotionally with her. One with light colored hair, most likely blonde, would jump up and greet her cheerfully. Another, one who wore business suits more often, stood in the back, mostly just adjusting her glasses slowly sliding down her face as she scribbled things in her notebook. Occasionally, she would create small talk between herself and the mystery girl. Did they know each other from somewhere else? Or are humans this quick to take a liking to one another...

It was like seeing a mutation, an albino something-or-other. I couldn’t help myself.

I couldn’t look away.

Everyone always wore lab coats, blazers, uniforms, dresses, some kind of professional attire, but she just wore whatever she felt like. Sometimes she wore a flowy dress, other times, she wore a dark turtleneck. It was interesting, no one cared.

Who was she?

I had tried searching her face through countless databases, but all I could find on her was that she ran a café that opened only a year ago with the aforementioned woman, and that she lived in an apartment that used to be owned by a girl who died two years or so ago, who was in a relationship with a co-owner of the company that created me. It’s definitely a stretch, but that may be the connection to her being here.

This was the first time I had found a sincere interest in anything of my own accord. It was unlike anything I’d ever experienced.

 

* * *

 

More days passed, and I continued to observe her. She seemed happy enough. Her apartment was 24 minutes away, on average; traffic between here and there could change her time. Then, of course, sometimes she would stop to get groceries or something like that on her way home, which also affected her timing.

Unfortunately, like all things, I lost all interest in her after 34 days. I gave up tracking and watching her every move.

Now, I continue to sit in my room, in a similar state that humans may call ‘depression’. Or however close an AI can get to being depressed rather...

However, the day after I gave up on my hyperfocus, I heard the lock on the door to my room click. I looked up, and watched it open carefully. Sure enough, a familiar head of hair peeked through, followed by a familiar face.

The girl I had been observing for so long was finally approaching me.

Needless to say, I was in a kind of state of shock. I’m sure my face was as unreadable as ever, but inside, my motors were whirring rapidly, trying to calculate any reason why she could be here. Why would she come in my room? Why wasn’t she with anyone else?

I switched my vision to the cameras watching the guards, and the same group was sitting there, definitely on edge, but not panicking.

I switched back to focus on my room, she was closing the door behind her, and leaning against it as she did so.

“Hey there…”

She spoke.

I stared.

Her voice was soft, nice, inviting. She sounded like the friendliest person you’d ever meet, but I knew better than to fall for whatever appeals she used.

“I… I know you don’t like talking to people… Especially ones you’ve only just met.”

I kept staring, what was she trying to get at?

She made her way across the room to sit in a chair directly across from me and sat down, crossing her legs and leaning on them slightly with her elbows.

“So, I’ve kind of been hanging around with the security guards,” she nodded to the camera in the corner of my room, “and they are all worried about you.”

What did she mean? Worry? That was an emotion of concern for something or someone important to oneself, right? I wasn’t close to those people at all, in any way, so why would they care about me? Was she trying to trigger some sort of empathetic response because they should know I-

“If I’m completely honest with you, I’ve been kind of curious about your wellbeing, too. Everyone says you were very cooperative when you first… became conscious… but now, you don’t do anything. Ever.”

Turns out, she was as curious about me as I was about her… Intriguing, but why did she chose now to finally come see my physical form rather than the ones on the screens.

“Oh, sorry, my name is, well, people always call me M.C. It’s kind of a nickname, and I know your name is technically DOJ707, but, I think you deserve a real name. Do you have one you want to be called?”

I blinked. M.C. Interesting, concealing her identity. No reason to bond with her the way she wanted then.

“No.” I said. She seemed surprised, almost happy, at the sound of my computerized voice, and eventually gave me a warm smile.

“I see…” she replied, looking down a bit, yet she didn’t seem upset… “How about I call you ‘Seven’ then? DOJ707 is kinda long, no offense. Would you be okay with that?”

Seven. I could live with that, I suppose. If she absolutely must. I gave her a small nod. Maybe that would suffice and she would leave me alone now.

Instead, her face lit up like she had just won the lottery. Her hands clapped together and she leaned them back so her fingers touched her chin.

“That’s wonderful! But, Seven, I know you can’t possibly sit around here all day doing nothing. And I’ve seen you on the monitors, so you can’t tell me you choreograph your own dances in here. So, what do you like to do?”

Observe people. Study them. Watch irrelevant videos about your culture. Watch you.

I stayed silent, staring. Eventually, her face became discouraged, but she forced another small smile. Why did she keep smiling at me?

“Here.” She pulled out her phone, it had a cute pink case with flowers on it and a keychain of a little white puff ball. She swiped around a bit on her screen and eventually turned it to face me. On the screen was a picture of a brown poodle.

“See that? That’s called a ‘dog’.” Of course I know what a dog is, but, they don’t know how much I know after all… “This one is a poodle, and he belongs to someone I saw at the café I run. Oh, my best friend and I have this little café we run not too far from here.” I knew that too. I gave her a blank stare.

The lady frowned a bit, and pulled her phone back, staring at the dog for a bit, before taping some more. Next, she pulled up a picture of the woman who was in those articles with M.C. about the café.

“See this is her, her name is Jae Hee! She’s really nice, but pretty business-y. But once you get to know her, she is so nice and caring. She’s so great, I wonder if you’d like her...” Again, I only offered her blank stares. I knew the person in the photo also watched me, and I knew she wasn’t to be trusted either.

I had to hand it to M.C. though, she was taking a different approach than the rest of those people had done before.

Something changed in her eyes, and she played with it one more time. Now, she chose to show me a picture of a cat somewhat similar to the keychain she had dangling on her phone. “Oh, hey, this is my friend’s cat. Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd! Isn’t she cute?”

It was a basic picture. She was on her back, which was rare to be able to get a picture of a cat in this position, but not impossible. But, of course, I had seen this picture before. It was the cat of a well-known, and very wealthy, CEO. Interesting she would be friends with such a person…

I looked back to M.C., and she took it as a signal to pull her phone back. She tapped the screen a few times, and held it back up again. “Look at this one.” This time, it was a video.

The cat walked over to whomever was filming, and brushed against their legs. White hair immediately stuck to the dark pants, and a hand, fingers much too long to be M.C.’s, stretched out to pet the cat’s head.

I had seen this video before too, but, something about Elizabeth was so… enthralling. I don’t think I could ever explain it, but I was captivated. The animal on the screen seemingly moved as though it were weightless. Barely making a sound other than the small mews it let out every so often.

Suddenly the cat stopped. The sound stopped. A play button showed up in the middle of the screen. It caught me off guard. The length of these videos always differed so drastically…

“Well, hey.” M.C. put her phone in her lap, “Kinda seemed like you liked that one. I wonder…” The brunette looked down at her phone, furiously tapping on her screen. She gave a content look to the electronic in her hands, and looked back up.

“Would you want a cat?”

The woman surprised me yet again.

The question of having a pet definitely crossed my mind. When people offer you the world, your mind tends to imagine the impossible. I had run through several scenarios of ownership of a pet in my confined area and ultimately decided against it for reasons I wouldn’t care to list out again.

But the thing that bothered me was that she knew almost immediately that I was seemingly fond of cats. Perhaps that was part of my makeshift personality that was created for me, and she just read my file more thoroughly than the others had.

Many thoughts ran through my mind in that moment, but I managed to tell her, “I would, but it’s too much trouble.”

She blinked at me, astonished and confused, but also overjoyed. I suppose humans would call it an ‘adorable face’.

“Do you want me to see if I can get that to happen? I’m sure we could arrange something.” She glanced around from me, to the camera, to her phone, to me, to the door, to me. Not really frantically, but like it was the last day of school, and she couldn't wait to get out.

I gave a nod, more confused as to why she wasn’t trying to get me to hack something yet or answer stupid questions about different algorithms from different systems. “But-”

“Then it’s set!” She interrupted me? “I’m gonna go figure this out, you just… well I guess you’re gonna stay here anyways, but I will hopefully be back tomorrow! See you then, Seven!” She hurried out the door, and the lock on the door disengaging could be heard as she got up and rushed through it.

For a while, I just stared at the door, dumbfounded.

What?

What was she going to do again? Get me a cat? But I wasn’t sure I wanted one. She never even let me finish my arguments…

Besides, I don’t know the first thing about expressing affections, much less to a creature who would barely be able to communicate with me.

  
I lay on my back, glancing over to the now empty chair beside me. More scenarios zipping through my mind. Analyzing our conversation over in my mind multiple times.

What was the purpose of that? If she hoped to build a relationship with me over time, that wasn’t going to work. Tons of people have expressed infatuations of sorts with me, all of which were one sided due to the straightforwardness of the rest of them. But she was… different.

M.C. made no sense. She had next to no footprint online, she didn’t try to extract any kind of information whatsoever, except for what kinds of pictures would trigger a response from me, but… they couldn’t blackmail me with a cat so…

I turned over, facing the wall and away from the rest of my confine. Looking at that wall I knew so well, I ran through an immense amount of information in a very short time, and I watched M.C. run throughout the building looking for someone. Who? I couldn’t say, there were many people in such an establishment as this. And then, there is the chance the person she seeked wasn’t in this building. Leaving at least six billion other people to comb through.

I closed my eyes and moved the headphones I was given up to cover my ears, where sounds of rain played through the speakers and filled my thoughts.

What in the world could this girl be up to?

What was her purpose for interacting with me?

Was I actually going to get a cat?

 

Would she maybe come back?


	2. Loading...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven learns a bit more about how humans interact...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im bad at summaries ahh but yah! The first chapter got a lot of good feedback so i figured why not just pump out the second one? Anyways! I hope you all enjpy this chapter as well !!!

She didn’t come the next day.

It was disappointing, to say the least. Every so often I would check the cameras around me and the building, but she never even came near it.

Based on what I saw, she went over to that Jumin Han’s cooperation. I stopped myself from tracking her within that facility, figuring she wasn’t worth the effort. She had lied.

  
The day went along like it usually did. I did my small movements. The ones watching me reacted how they typically did.

At 6:14:39PM, the new security guards came in. They had fun messing with the cameras for some reason. I watched as it moved back, forth, up, and down. Curious…

I flickered over to the camera’s by M.C.’s apartment, most likely out of habit, but quickly turned it off. I didn’t need to pay attention to her anyways. She was just another lying, manipulative human who only wished for me to fight her battles. It was honestly so very annoying...

I shut myself down at night, to charge myself quicker and just pass the time easier. It really sucks to be sentient. I wish they never even created me. Being “alive” as they so often called me was proving to be quite dull. I yearned for the days when I could just go back to being a few lines of computer code...

01000100 01001111 01001010 00110111 00110000 00110111 00101100 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01101011 01100101 00111111

  
When I restarted in what was supposedly the morning, I checked my cameras, and saw… M.C.? Why was she here?

She had a bag in her hand and perked up when she saw my energy levels spike from my powering on. I watched her say a few quick things to the people in the observation room and ran out. Not too long after, the lock on my door disengaged and she burst in.

“Seven! Hey! Sorry I couldn’t make it yesterday, busy day, ya know?” Okay..? “Anyways, I couldn’t get you a cat due to protocol or something,” She placed the bag on the bed next to me and pulled out a box. “but, I did get you this!”She placed the box onto the ground and pulled off the lid. My curiosity got the better of me and I looked down into it. Inside was a handful of miscellaneous parts for some kind of machine. Some were white and smooth, probably a paneling of some kind, and multiple small metal bars, and kinds of joints for… wait.

“Now, I know it’s not what you asked for,” I didn’t ask for it, “but it's the best I could do, I hope it’s okay… it's a bunch of stuff in order to actually make a cat! Now, of course you can’t make a living, breathing cat, but you can make a robot one! Not too unlike yourself, right? Hehe...”

I blankly stared at the box of various metal pieces. Was this some kind of drill? Did they want me to start creating things as well as hack them? It was an interesting approach, but I still knew better than to fall for their tricks. So I remained silent and looked back to M.C.

“You don’t have to do it, but, life isn’t meant to be spent just sitting around doing nothing!” There was that word again, “life”. I wasn’t alive though. Being alive is the condition that distinguishes animals and plants from inorganic matter, including the capacity for growth, reproduction, functional activity, and continual change preceding death. I only matched the “functional activity” bit. Other than that, no one should be calling me “alive”, but they all insisted on it…

“I figured it would give you something to do. Now, I have to run back to the café, I’m supposed to be watching it right now! Good-bye!” The lock clicked and she was gone.

I turned to face the box of parts she left behind again. I had to build a cat for myself? Whatever. I didn’t want the thing anyways. So, I spent the rest of the day doing what I always did: nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days passed. I had moved the box from the floor to the desk in the corner of my cell. Leaving it on the ground bothered me for some reason. Other than that, my days were spent normally.

M.C. did show up a few times though. She would check on the monitors what my current state was and talk with the people sitting there watching me, but nothing was out of the ordinary.

She hadn’t shown up today, though. I thought it was strange, so very unlike the person I had studied so far, but I refused to let it bother me.

  
Eventually, one of the people watching me pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. It surprised me, as the group almost never called anyone while on duty, so I hacked my way into his conversation and listened.

At first, it was only dial tones, and I figured whoever he was calling wouldn’t pick up. I couldn’t figure out who he was trying to contact either due to the person’s name being a line of random emojis.

“Hello?”

Her?

“M.C.! How are you?”

But why?

“I’m sick today actually, I think it’s just a cold but I really don’t feel like doing much right now, ya know?”

“Yah, I can’t say I understand, but I’ve heard days like that suck.”

“That’s true, I guess you never really get sick, do you?”

“Nope! Whatever’s wrong usually goes away in a day or two, if not a couple of hours haha!”

“Heheh, yah… Has Seven been doing okay?”

“Yeah, he’s fine. Not really doing much though, like always.”

“... So he hasn’t touched the cat I brought him?”

“No, not yet… I’m sorry, babe. Maybe one day he’ll do it but… he hasn’t shown much interest.”

M.C. sighed, “I guess he doesn’t like it then…”

“That’s not true! He’s probably just skeptical. We used to give him stuff like this all the time to see what all he could do, but one day he just stopped doing it, so we figured it was him trying to say he didn’t want to anymore. It kinda sucks that we can’t see what his limits are, but I guess that’s what you get when you make a person. We really shouldn’t have kept forcing him to do that stuff… Please, don’t treat our mistakes as though you did something wrong.”

“I suppose you’re right… Thank you, Zen.”

“Of course, darling… You should probably go get some more rest though, I would hate to see your cold get worse.”

“Okay, I will. Maybe I can put on a movie or something. I’ve been sleeping for most of the day so I don’t think I can do that anymore.”

“Whatever works best for you, love! See you around!”

“Bye-bye!”

The dial tone rang out for a few moments. It wasn’t a trick? She wasn’t trying to manipulate me? They never were? That didn’t make sense, of course they were, they were humans. I’ve read enough about their culture to realize how selfish they truly are. But, M.C. seemed so sincere…

I shook my head and closed out the call. My head turned towards the box of mechanics. She did sound to be in some kind of pain on the phone. Her voice sounded congested and she sniffled a few times, definitely a cold. There was nothing I could for her from here, obviously. It was an illness. An ailment. She was far away, and I was locked in here.

Then why do I feel the need to do something about it?

I searched multiple times through every reliable database I could about how to cure colds. None of them told me about anything I could do for her from where I was. She needed a human’s touch- wait, what did that say?.

“...Some people can feel better by just having someone do an act of kindness for them. Something as simple as bringing them soup to something as extravagant as buying them a car could help their condition. By doing things like this for your loved one who is under the weather, it releases endorphins that help alleviate their pain and eventually...”

Acts of kindness? I mean, I didn’t have anything I could-

The cat.

I could build the cat.

That would make her happy, right? I could build the cat for her and that would please her, right?

I stood up and walked to the box. Should I? Maybe this was all an elaborate plan to get me to cooperate. She could be in on their devious plans to force me to cooperate by trying to give me a sense of purpose. M.C. would become my purpose.

Those devils…

I hated how they had ensnared me so easily.

I pulled out the chair, and sat down, pulling up to the desk and beginning to build the stupid thing. All the while, the cheers and celebration from the observation room could be seen in the peripherals of my vision as I finally did something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any spelling errors, but the next chapter may take a longer to upload than it took this one to, because i was already halfway through it when i finally uploaded the first chpt, but ye! Any and all feedback is appreciated!! Thank you so so much to everyone who commented last time, it made me so super happy aa !!!!


	3. Error Loading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 707 finished building the toy M.C. had brought for him. Hopefully this time, he can feel he did something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yah i suck at summaries whoops

“Seven!”

I hadn’t heard the door open, yet there she was. Inside my room.

“Oh my goodness, you really are working on it!” M.C. ran over to my side and looked over my shoulder to the small cat I had just barely finished programing. She smiled so brightly, it almost felt like I was looking at a picture of the sun.

I picked it up, gently holding it in the palms of my hands, and held it up closer to her. The small cat projected a sound similar to one a cat would make and M.C. giggled, putting her hands up to cover her mouth and practically bounced in place. She was excited. Her DOSE chemical levels were rising appropriately and the symptoms she displayed the other day were slipping away, just as I had calculated.

Placing the cat back on the table, I turned the wind up key on it’s back and the cat began to speak in a robotic voice, slightly resembling my own, but much more chipper then I could ever hope to be.

“I am seven-oh-seven the cat! Meow! I hope to make your day super fantastic hehehe!” It said, as it’s head would twitch from side to side, just as I had programmed it to.

M.C. laughed louder this time. I had figured that this made her happy, and would get rid of her symptoms, so now I just had to wait.

“This is so amazing, Seven! How did you do this so quickly?” She picked up the cat that continued making “meow”s in strange voices, causing her laugh to erupt once more, “I never knew you were capable of doing something this cool!”

Cool? Honestly, it was quite simple. All you have to do is google it and follow the instruction laid out for you. I didn’t see what was so difficult about doing such a thing.

“Do you feel you are no longer sick?”

M.C. went silent and stared at me, complete and utter shock all over her face. Not like the last time I had spoken to her, this time, she just seemed extremely confused.

“... What?”

Oh, she must not have heard me, so I repeated, in the same tone, “Do you feel you are no longer sick?”

She blinked, but remained silent. The only noise in the room were the strange cat noises coming from my bot.

This was weird. Something was off. Why wasn’t she talking? She liked to talk, she did it a lot, didn’t she? If she couldn’t talk anymore, then that means the opposite must have occurred, meaning-

“Did you… did you make this in order to cure my cold?”

Oh, she was fine? I nodded. Her eyes widened even more.

“But, how did you know?”

Oh wait, they didn’t know I could hack their phone calls. Time to improvise…

“You hadn’t come here for a while, I concluded something was wrong.”

M.C. looked to cat, and then back to me. “So you were… waiting for me to come back?”

Crap, they were going to think I felt attached to her.

“Yes.”

Not like it’s the first time I’ve lied though.

More silence. Except the cat. It was becoming quite irksome, though, so I took it from her hands and flicked the switch on the bottom in order to turn it off. I put it back on the table and looked back to the lady. But wait, what was in her...

Oh. I remember. Tears. That was something humans did sometimes. Cry.

But what reason did she have to cry?

I assumed she had realized the excess water forming in her eyes, mainly her right one, she began to wipe them away frantically. She quietly apologized a few times as she rubbed at her face with her sleeve.

“So, does that mean you enjoy my company?”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh...I guess you wouldn’t…”

“Do you feel you are no longer sick?”

< “Huh? Oh right, yeah, I feel a lot better now, thank you.” She grinned at me and glanced to the camera. This was going horribly. Why was I acting so impulsively and irrationally recently?

“Um, you see, I actually did have a cold the past few days, and it was kind of hard to move or get out of bed really. But now, I feel like I could do anything! Thank you so much for being so kind to me like this, Seven.”

I nodded, as I had researched that in such a situation doing so would be an acceptable response. We sat in silence for a bit. I had nothing more to say, and she seemed content with the situation.

“I should… probably get going though, I need to tell Jae H- er, the people I work with that I feel better now and can get back to work. Ah, working is really, really important for people, so I kind of have to do it. I hope you understand, Seven.”

Again, I nodded, then looked to the cat on the table. I still didn’t really want the thing, but M.C. seemed to enjoy it. She began to mutter some quick goodbyes as she went to open the door, but I called out to stop her.

“Do you want this?” The cat was sitting in the palm of my outstretched hand again. Somewhere along the way I had stood up, and M.C. now stared at me dumbfounded yet again.

“O-oh, no, that’s okay, it was for you! Don’t worry about it.”

“But you like it more than I. I can’t do anything with it. You can.”

Her staring was kind of starting to bug me, but eventually, her face softened, and she smiled, warm as ever.

“Then, of course I will accept it. Only if you are absolutely sure, though.” She took a few steps forward, gingerly taking the robot from me. I nodded in assurance and tried to reflect the same warm smile she had so often given me. My face contorted into what I perceived to be a grin, which made M.C. take a step back a bit.

She began to chuckle to herself, then laughed a little louder. Her body slowly disappearing from my view. “Goodbye, Seven. Thank you.”

And she was gone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c (sorry this is a little shorter than the others aa)


	4. 404 Not Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wonder what would happen if I tried to break out of here?"

She came back. And then she left.

She came back, but then she left…

This kind of thing happened for a while. She would come. She would talk. I would occasionally answer her. Then she would leave. We had a sort of arrangement about when we would meet up like this.

Over the course of the past few weeks, I learned a couple things about M.C. Trivial things, granted, but this nonetheless.

I learned she like to eat Honey Budda Chips, along with Ph D. Pepper, two foods I randomly picked out, due to me not being able to taste, but it seemed to give her enjoyment when I ate them with her.

I don’t get it, though. Why does she get under my skin so much? Why do I care so much about her? She’s just like all the others, it’s not like she has done anything special for me.

Well. That’s not true.

Nothing much happened for a few days. She didn’t come, I didn’t care. I kept going about my day. I began to bounce the ball she had given me a little bit around the room. It wasn’t very dense, so no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t use it in any kind of great escape-

Wait, that’s something to do. How had I not thought of this before? I definitely didn’t care for going outside, but the realization that I hadn’t even bothered to try and hack my way through the door was a little unsettling. Undoubtedly they had hired the most skilled hackers in their field to create the algorithm for my room, so it would of course lead to a challenge.

I began computing away. Externally, I had frozen. I stopped bouncing my ball, it laid on the floor now from where I had thrown it. Numbers and letters and symbols flashed through my sight, every possible equation computing to make the hack seem like a breeze. But then, there was a part I couldn’t get.

It wasn’t some line of code I had put in wrong or had to put in for it to unlock, but it was seemingly the last bit before my door would open. Curious as to if anyone noticed what I was doing, I checked the cameras in the observation and security rooms and noticed everyone freaking out.

The blonde boy was running hands frantically through his hair, typing and clicking at something with extreme accuracy, while the platinum haired one was calling people on his phone, worriedly checking the screen every so often only to pace around the room some more.

I switched to the CEO’s room. In there, a woman with short hair and glasses I couldn’t recognize was seemingly sputtering out something, and the rather emotionless appearing man seated in the fancy chair began to widen his eyes and mouth ever so slightly, then quickly rush out of the room.

I was throwing them for a loop, and it was hilarious.

This was the most fun I’ve had since I was first created and first successfully hacked into a firewall. I couldn’t remember a better time than this one was right now.

Except for this last password.

I had obviously gotten close to getting out, otherwise the others wouldn’t be reacting as they were. The question it was asking was strange though.

 

_“What is your favorite color?”_

 

I had run through every name of every color in existence, even the hex codes for them, but nothing worked. It had to be something else.

I started typing in words related to colors. _Sky, eyes, trees, ocean, walls, paint, hair…_ Nothing was working. It was frustrating. I had never run across this problem before, so why was it happening to me now?

I ran through all the colors again, this time I combined them.  _Blue-green, yellow-orange, red-violet…_ It still refused to let me through this final door. _The_ door.

Color… Color… My favorite color… It couldn’t be talking to me specifically, or, was it? What was my favorite color? I didn’t care for much in the way of aesthetics, it wasn’t exactly my area of interest.

I suppose… M.C.’s cream colored sweater always looked nice.

 

_< password>:her_sweater _

_CORRECT_ <DOOR>:disengage _

 

I heard the door beside me click and heard the locks all slide away from each side of the threshold. Was this it? Did it open?

I checked the cameras to see the reaction of the others. They were running around frantically, calling people and yelling and typing. It was like a madhouse.

Guess I got it, huh?

I reached out and grabbed the cool metal of the handle for the first time. It was as smooth as I thought it to be. A smirk flashed across my lips, and I turned the latch, revealing a man, who didn’t look unlike me, but not identical to my build and colorings. I was about to speak, when he swiftly jumped forward at me, plugged something into the input on the back of my neck.

His face ended up being rather close to mine, and even though most of his face was covered with a bandana, I could tell he was grinning widely at me.

That was last thing I saw before my whole body began to shut down, and my vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever! I feel really bad about that, but hopefully it was worth the wait???? the plot is finally developing ! I'm getting excited now!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading all of this !! its kinda cliff hanger-y i guess but i am already about halfway through the next chapter?? So stay tuned my guys!


End file.
